Sweet Brothers ( Re-Post )
by emily997
Summary: kisah manis di kehidupan kakak beradik ini, bagaimanakah kisah kehidupan mereka?


Tittle : Sweet Brothers

author : Emma Kim

Cast :

Kim JoonMyeon

Wu Yifan

Huang Zi Tao

Kim Jong In

Oh Sehun

And All Member EXO

Shinee Member

(di sini member exo dan shinee umurnya sama semua hanya berbeda beberapa bulan)

Pairing : Krisho,TaoKai,HunHo,BaekChen, HanSoo

Happy Reading all^^

Chapter 1

Someone house~

"HYUNG!palliwaaa!nanti kita terlambat!aku tidak mau telat di hari pertama sekolah!"ujar seorang namja manis berkulit Tan

Dari dalam kamar muncullah seorang namja cantik berkulit putih seputih susu yang sedang menggenggam sebuah jas sekolah.

"iya sabar dong jongie, lihat gara gara kau terlalu semangat kau sampai melupakan jas sekolahmu"ujar namja cantik tadi yang merangkap sebagai hyung dari namja manis tadi

"eh? Iya aku lupa dengan jas sekolahku hyung hehe"ujar kai-sang namja manis- seraya berjalan ke arah kakaknya dan mengambil jas sekolahnya.

"kau ini ckckck semangat sekali sih, memangnya ada apa kai?"ujar suho-sang namja cantik-

"Begini hyung kau masih ingat chen dan kyungsoo kan?sahabatku dulu waktu kecil?"

suho pun mengangguk.

"katanya dia juga bersekolah disana hyung!kyaaa akhirnya aku bertemu dengan mereka lagi hyung!"lanjut kai sambil melompat ke giranga.

"oh karena mereka hyung kira karena apa,yasudah agar kita terlambat sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang ne"ujar suho sambil mengikat tali sepatunya

"ne hyung"

beberapa detik kemudian...

"hyung!chakaman ada sesuatu yang tertinggal"ujar kai lalu berlari ke kamarnya lagi.

Kai segera berlari kekamarnya untuk mengambil sesuatu,lalu kai mengobrak abrik isi laci meja belajarnya.

" aduhh! mana sih!kok gak ada.."

"ah!ini! eh? Bukan ini!aduhh dimana yaa"

"ahh ini diaa!"

lalu kai segara berlari ke luar dari kamarnya, terlihat sang kakak telah menunggunya dengan wajah di tekuk,suho yang melihat sang adik telah datang hanya memasang wajah kesal dengan bibir yang di pout kan

"kai kenapa lama sekali! "ujar suho kesal

"maaf hyungie~ yasudah kajja kita berangkat, nanti terlambat lagi"ujar kai sambil menggandeng tangan hyungnya

"nee~"

lalu merekapun berangkat kesekolah...

berbeda dengan di rumah suho dan kai yang damai dan tenang di rumah ini terde

"HUANG ZI TAO KEMARI KAU!JANGAN COBA COBA KABUR!YAK JANGAN SENTUH ITU BODOH!" Teriak seorang namja dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata pada seorang namja yang bermata panda

"HAHAHAHA RASAKAN SIAPA SURUH KAU MERUSAK PSP KU DENGAN KOPI BODOHMU ITU"Kata Tao-namja bermata panda-

"HEY!ITU TIDAK SENGAJA PANDA JELEK!AAAAAAA JANGAN SENTUH ANAKKU PANDA JELEK!"teriak kris-sang namja tinggi-

"AKU TIDAK MENYENTUHNYA KRIS AKU HANYA INGIN BERMAIN SEDIKIT DENGAN ANAK JELEKMU INI"ujar Tao sambil meninju muka Ace-boneka yang kris anggap bahwa itu anaknya-

"YAKKKK!ACEEEE!DADDY AKAN MENYELAMATKAN MU NAK"ujar kris heboh lalu langsung menyambar ace dari tangan Tao

"kau tidak apa apa anakku?cup cup kau sudah aman di tangan daddy "ujar kris sambil mengelus ngelus rambut-bulu- ace dengan sangattt lembut

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA kris kau sangat lucu!kau berubah haluan saja menjadi uke gayamu sungguh mirip ibu ibu yang panik saat anaknya hilang dan sudah ditemukan HUAHAHAHA"ujar tao sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak

kris yang mendengar kalimat itu langsung memandang tao tajam,yang di pandang malah makin tertawa tanpa perduli bahwa nyawanya sedang di ujung tanduk.

"Tao...grrr"ujar kris geram

"PANDA JELEKKK APA MAKSUDMU MENYURUHKU BERUBAH HALUAN HAH?HARUSNYA KAU SAJA YANG BERUBAH MENJADI UKE MANDI SAJA MINTA DITEMANI!"Ujar kris mengejek tao

"YAK KRIS!ITU MASA LALU JANGAN DI UNGKIT UNGKIT!RASAKAN INI"ujar tao lalu melemparkan bantal sofa yang kotor ke arah muka kris

"YAK!WAJAH TAMPANKU!SIA SIA AKU MELAKUKAN PERAWATAN SELAMA INI!HUANG ZI TAOOOOOOOOO"Teriak kris lalu melemparkan semua barang yang ada disana dan tao pun sebaliknya.

Yixing-sang mama dan bibi kris dan tao- yang sedang tidur merasa terusik karena mendengar suara berisik dari kamar anak dan keponakannya itu, yixing pun langsung menyusul ke atas.

"ada ribut ribut apa sih,apa dua anak itu belum berangkat?awas saja kuberi pelajaran kau kris!tao!"ujar yixing emosi

saat yixing membuka kamar anaknya dan keponakannya yixing pun tercengang karena melihat keadaan kamar anaknya dan keponakannya itu yang seperti kapal pecah lihat saja kasur terbalik TV sudah ada di lantai kaca pecah dan segala macam kekacauan. Yixing yang melihat itu langsung memerah mukanya karena menahan marah. Kris dan Tao yang merasakan hal yang ganjal langsung menghentikan perkelahiannya, dan langsung kaget saat mengetahui ada sang mama dan bibi mereka

"e...eh..Mama/Bibi ada apa disini?"ujar mereka berbarengan dengan nada gugup

"Kris...Tao..."ujar yixing dengan nada menyeramkan

"i..i..iy..iya Mama/Bibi"ujar merka dengan terbata-bata

"KALIAN INI BUKANNYA SEKOLAH MALAH BERTENGKAR!LIHATTTT KALIAN SUDAH MEMBUAT RUANGAN INI SEPERTI KAP

ucapan yixing terputus karena Kris dan Tao sudah pergi duluan.

"DASAR ANAK DAN KEPONAKAN KURANG AJARRRRR"ujar yixing sambil marah-marah

In School -Art Internasional Highschool-

"hyungie~sekolah ini luas sekali dimana sih ruang kepala sekolahnya?kai sudah capek nih mau istirahat"keluh kai sambil mengusap keringat yang meluncur dari wajah manisnya

"kai capek?yasudah kai istirahat dulu ya biar hyung yang tanya kepada orang orang sekitar sini"ujar suho sambil melihat lihat ke seluruh penjuru sekolah ini, suho pun melihat segerombolan namja yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, suho pun menghampiri mereka dan menanyakan dimana ruang kepala sekolah.

"permisi?maaf mengganggu bolehkah aku bertanya dimana ruang kepala sekolah?"tanya suho sopan

Segerombolan namja itu pun menengok karena sepertinya mereka mendengar suara yang mengajak mereka berbicara,mereka menengokan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan raut wajah yang bingung,suho yang melihat begitu hanya mengerutkan keningnya

"_segitu pendeknya aku?sampaai-sampai tak kelihatan oleh mereka"_

"ehm..permisi dibawah sini"ujar suho sedikit keras,lalu mereka pun menengok ke bawah dan bergumam 'oh'

"ehm..boleh aku bertanya?dimana ruangan kepala sekolah?"tanya suho pada pemuda disana

"loh suho hyung?"ujar salah satu namja disana dengan aksen cadelnya yang kentara

TBC

lanjut kalau review 10 keatas~


End file.
